UNATCO Headquarters
The''' United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition Headquarters', commonly abbreviated as '''UNATCO HQ', is the headquarters of UNATCO found on Liberty Island, New York City. Background It is located close to the Statue of Liberty, the bombing of which ostensibly prompted the relocation of UNATCO HQ to Liberty Island. When UNATCO ceased to exist following the Collapse, the building fell into disrepair. By 2072, it is in ruins. The former UNATCO HQ becomes a major focus in the Battle of Liberty Island, when the remnants of the Aquinas core are centralized in the former communications center. During this conflict, the building is occupied by Illuminati Elite Troopers and Knights Templar Power Paladins, as well as several homeless people. Overview 2052 The complex has several levels. The first is on the surface and consists of a large building and a SATCOM station, with a helipad nearby. Just inside the building is a reception area consisting of a guard seated at a desk, some sofas and tables, and further along, another guard, and a retinal scanner. The retinal scanner permits access to the first level of the building, which consists solely of two offices. Level 2 is composed of two storage closets, two offices (one belonging to the UNATCO Chief, Joseph Manderley), a meeting room, and a break room. Level three contains the lavatories, the medical center, the armory, the communications center and the detention cells. The HQ has a fourth level accessible through the medical center, with a door which is initially locked. Later, it is revealed that this is the door to a large Majestic 12 laboratory complex beneath the HQ, confirming that UNATCO is an arm of Majestic 12. Trivia *There is a safe in Manderley's office that cannot be accessed. It is located behind his bookcase (so no-clip mode must be turned on in order to view it). On one visit to HQ there is a weapon mod inside, but no way to get it open exists. * A whiteboard found in a conference room on Level 2 features the names of various characters and organisations in the game. The names listed under the title "Suspects" include "Tracer Tong", "Robert Page", "Margaret Chow", "Max Chen", and "JoJo Fine". The organisations listed are the "Bavarian Illuminati", "Templars", " " and "Robert Page Industries". It is unclear what exactly the above are suspects of, but the questions "Who is JoJo's boss?" and "What is 'Ambrosia'?" also appear on the board. The last query makes little sense considering that UNATCO is in charge of the distribution of Ambrosia *There is a datavault in level 3 at UNATCO Ruins at Anna Navarre's office outside the armory that a skull gun had arrived and sent back. It's a reference to Gunther Hermann's requests at Deus Ex that he needs a skull gun and requests one from Manderely. Gallery UNATCOHQLobby.jpg|Lobby in 2052. UNATCO_manderley.jpg|Joseph Manderley's office. UNATCO_medical1.jpg|Medical Lab on Level 3. UNATCO_computerops.jpg|Computer Ops on Level 3. UNATCO_armory.jpg|Armory on Level 3. DXIWUnatcoHQ.png|UNATCO HQ ruins in 2072. SciFiPoster UNATCO.png|A poster found beside Jacobson's desk in Computer Ops. UNATCO plaques.png|Various plaques and awards seen hanging in UNATCO headquarters. UNATCO board breakroom.png|A bulletin board found in the break room. UNATCO gun poster.png|A weapon schematic in Navarre and Hermann's office. pl:UNATCO HQ Category:UNATCO Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War locations